Veronica Sawyer
Watch Veronica Full Movies Online Free HD Watch Here --> http://bit.ly/2vhDupR Watch Here --> ------ > CLICK HERE <-------- Genre : Horror Stars : Sandra Escacena, Bruna González, Claudia Placer, Iván Chavero, Ana Torrent, Consuelo Trujillo Runtime : 0 min. Release : 2017-08-25 Movie Synopsis: Veronica released few days back and has stirred up different opinions from viewers. It is a gripping and engaging drama that gives an insight on the pressure a spouse faces while being engaged or married to a blogger in our immediate society. Veronica Sawyer, portrayed by Winona Ryder, is the main female protagonist of the cult classic film Heathers. She is part of the most popular clique in her high school known as the Heathers. Veronica Sawyer's color is blue, symbolizing her deep, contemplative, and thoughtful personality. Veronica continiously maintains that the murders were morally wrong, and ultimately tries to stop J.D. Early Life Veronica Sawyer used to be one of the unpopulars of Westerburg High. She was best friends with Betty Finn before meeting the Heathers. Veronica's parents once wanted to move her to high school out of the sixth grade because of her grand I.Q., but decided against it because it would be difficult for her to make friends. Relationships Betty Finn In her childhood, far before Veronica met the Heathers, she was best friends with Betty Finn. However, upon becoming part of the Heathers, the girls drift apart to keep Veronica's reputation up. It is shown that Veronica and Betty bear no ill will towards each other, as they have a conversation about some old Halloween photographs that Betty found during a lunchtime poll. However, this conversation is abruptly ended by Heather Chandler pulling Veronica away. After the murders, Veronica invites Betty over to her house to play croquet, this time ended by Heather Duke. It can be assumed that after the Heathers disband, their friendship resumes. The Heathers Veronica met Heather Chandler and become part of the Heathers clique sometime before their Junior Year of high school. Before Veronica joining the group, there were two other girls named Heather Duke and Heather McNamara, thus the clique's name being the "Heathers". Veronica does not get along well with Heather Chandler, and later Heather Duke, due to their awful personalities. She does get along well with Heather McNamara, even going on a double date with her, Ram, and Kurt, and stopping Heather McNamara from committing suicide. Jason "J.D." Dean During one of Heather Chandler's lunchtime polls, Veronica catches the eye of a new student named Jason "J.D." Dean. Veronica meets him again at a Snappy Snack Shack while getting some snacks for Heather Chandler before the Remington party, where J.D. treats her to a cherry slushie. They meet again when J.D. climbs through Veronica's bedroom window later that night and challenges her to a game of croquet turned game of strip croquet. Following the accidental death of Heather Chandler and the murders of Kurt and Ram, Veronica realizes that J.D. is a complete lunatic and breaks up with him. J.D. continues to try to lure Veronica back to him, she resists him though she does give in at first. J.D. breaks into Veronica's house intending to kill her, but was fooled by her into thinking that she was dead after witnessing her "faked" suicide . While there, J.D. reveals to Veronica's "dead body" that he has made a plan to blow up the entire school with all the students and staff in there. On the day of the bombing, Veronica successfully stops J.D. from harming anyone by shooting off his finger then again in the stomach. Believing him to be dead, Veronica leaves J.D.'s body in the boiler room and goes outside. J.D. isn't dead and follows her outside where he blows himself up, seemingly much to Veronica's entertainment despite a few tears being shed. Murders Heather Chandler The morning after the Remington University party, Veronica and J.D. visit Heather Chandler's house with a plan for Veronica's revenge: to make Heather "puke her guts out". After a few suggestions, Veronica decides to offer her a wake-up cup full of milk and orange juice, turning down J.D.'s suggestions of liquid drain cleaner. Distracted, Veronica accidentally gave Heather the liquid drainer instead, which J.D. knowingly let happen. Heather starts choking and falls through a glass coffee table. Despite the incident being a complete accident on Veronica's part, and her believing J.D. didn't know she had the wrong cup, the duo panics and decides to set it up to look like a fake suicide. Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney After Heather Chandler's funeral, Veronica agrees to go on a double date with Heather McNamara, Kurt, and Ram. The following day, Kurt claims that Veronica gave him and Ram blowjobs that Veronica promptly denies doing. Veronica and J.D. decide to get revenge by embarrassing Kurt and Ram, setting a scene to look like they had tried to commit a double suicide because they were gay for each other. Complete with "gay paraphernalia" and a note saying, they "could never reveal their forbidden love to an uncaring and ununderstanding world." Veronica calls Kurt, explaining that she will gladly have fun with them if they meet up with her. J.D. brings "ich lüge" bullets that he claims are completely harmless, but ich lüge actually means "I lied" in German and the bullets are very real. Fake Suicide After figuring out that J.D. intended to kill her, Veronica fakes her own suicide. It is extremely convincing and a devastated J.D. tells Veronica about his entire plan to blow up Westerburg High. Quotes * "I say we just grow up, be adults and die." * "If you were happy every day of your life you wouldn't be a human being. You'd be a game-show host." * "Dear Diary, my teen-angst bullshit now has a body count." * "I use my grand IQ to decide what color gloss to wear and how to hit three keggers before curfew." * Heather Chandler: "I got paid in puke!" Veronica: "Lick it up, baby! Lick. It. Up." * "Are we going to prom or to hell?" * "Listen, my Bonnie and Clyde days are over." * "Heather, my love, there's a new sheriff in town." * "How very." * "What's your damage, Heather?" * Veronica: "I just killed my best friend!" JD: "Or worst enemy." Veronica: "Same difference!" Category:Film Characters Category:The Heathers